Estratégico
by eme-ele
Summary: Si dos personas se quieren, pero no están juntas, ¿no es el deber de una amiga intentar solucionar esa situación, aunque sea mintiendo un poco? Ireza pondrá en marcha su plan estratégico para conseguirlo. [Drabble] Este fic es para el Desafío de Ireza, Gohan y Videl de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.


**Disclaimer: **_Dragon Ball_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**-Estratégico-**

* * *

–¿Sabes qué, Videl?

La chica de mirada clara, ante las palabras de su amiga, se volteó para mirarla. El día era muy despejado; el cielo estaba completamente azul y se oía, a lo lejos, el canto de los pájaros.

Otro día más, se encontraban en el patio del instituto, sin hacer nada demasiado interesante, simplemente pasando el rato juntas.

Videl le hizo un gesto a Ireza con la cabeza, dándole pie a que le contara eso que parecía tan importante, pero que, seguramente, no lo sería. Así era la chica rubia; siempre con la cabeza en las nubes y dándole relevancia a cosas que, para cualquier ser humano normal, no la tendría.

–Gohan se me declaró ayer. Me dijo que le gustaba mucho –le confesó risueñamente, mientras cerraba los ojos con simpatía.

Cuando Videl escuchó aquello, sintió que el alma se le caía al suelo. Había pasado poco tiempo desde los acontecimientos de Majin Buu y realmente ella esperaba que se acercaran mucho más. Pero aquello no había llegado a suceder. A pesar de que ella había dejado bastante claro lo que sentía, Gohan parecía no haberse dado cuenta. ¿Y resultaba que era porque le gustaba Ireza? No pudo sentirse, en ese instante, más patética y absurda.

Miró a la chica rubia intentando fingir una sonrisa extraña, procurando que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

–Me-me alegro, Ireza –le dijo titubeando, mientras volteaba el rostro–. Disculpa, tengo que irme.

Entonces, Ireza vio cómo la hija de Mr Satán se iba casi corriendo hacia la azotea del edificio.

Justamente después, apareció a su lado Gohan, quien iba leyendo un libro sin mirar siquiera hacia adelante. Pero, claro, eso ya lo sabía Ireza porque lo tenía todo totalmente planeado.

–¡Gohan! –gritó mientras se agarraba a su brazo.

–Hola, Ireza, qué bueno verte –le dijo él nerviosamente ante el contacto directo con la fémina.

–Gohan, Videl se ha ido a la azotea. Creo que le pasa algo. ¿Por qué no vas a comprobarlo?

El chico se quedó mirándola intensamente, como queriendo descifrar qué sucedía con Videl. Hacía ya un tiempo que sabía que la chica de ojos color azul era mucho más que una amiga, pero estaban en una especie de _stand-by_ en el que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

–Gracias, Ireza. Yo me encargo.

Así, el semisaiyajin se dirigió hacia aquella estancia del instituto y, cuando llegó, vio a Videl sentada y con el rostro hundido entre sus rodillas. Se acercó a ella lentamente y se sentó a su lado, quedándose después unos minutos en silencio.

Por supuesto, ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero no estaba preparada para mirar a sus ojos negros directamente.

–Ey, Videl, ¿qué te pasa?

Por fin, Videl se atrevió a levantar el rostro. Se veía igual que siempre, atento y cariñoso; entonces, ¿qué había cambiado tanto como para que ahora él tuviese sentimientos por su mejor amiga?

–Nada, Gohan.

–Venga, cuéntamelo –rogó acariciándole suavemente una de sus rodillas.

–Ya me lo ha dicho Ireza. Que te gusta y se lo dijiste ayer –contó la chica con dolor genuino en sus ojos y en sus ademanes.

Gohan compuso la mayor cara de asombro que había adoptado en su vida.

–¡¿Qué dices?!

–No te hagas el tonto.

–Vi-videl, que no, que esto es un malentendido, que yo…

–Me da igual, Gohan. Si a ti te gusta ella, pues está bien –espetó, comenzando a enfadarse ligeramente.

Viendo la cara de la chica, Gohan decidió que no le quedaba más remedio que actuar. Y eso que él no era alguien ni de demasiadas palabras ni de actos tampoco. Pero aquella situación lo requería.

Mientras la mirada gélida de Videl se clavaba en sus ojos como si fuera una daga, elevó sus manos y las posó en su nuca, atrayéndola después para besarla en los labios.

–¿Qué significa esto…? –susurró Videl cuando se separaron, aunque ambos rostros aún seguían muy cerca.

–Pues que a mí me gustas tú, Videl, no Ireza.

–Entonces, ¿por qué ella…? –dijo, mientras centraba su mirada de nuevo en los ojos brillantes del chico–. Bueno, da igual. Ya era hora, ¿no, Gohan?

Lo último lo soltó con su tono altanero, aquel de superioridad con el que solía hablar cuando se conocieron. El chico se rió con alegría ante aquellas palabras.

–Sí, ya era hora –dijo para, después, volver a acortar la distancia entre él y Videl y besarla de nuevo.

Desde las escaleras, Ireza los miraba a ambos enternecida. Al final no había sido tan difícil. Su estrategia había funcionado y, seguramente, sería porque era algo que debía ser.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Por supuesto, en primer lugar, gracias a la página de Facebook **_Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español_ **por lanzar este reto. Me alegro de haber tenido tiempo para participar.

Y nada, aquí está mi versión. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


End file.
